What is this?
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: A girl who Itachi loves? Something bad is bound to happen. To find out what is going to happen then read and enjoy! Rated T for language.
1. Prologue and info

A/N~ Okay here is the Naruto fic I told ya'll about in my last chapter of the Death Note fic. This chapter is going to give you all the info on the Original character. Now when you see who she falls in love with he will only be OOC when he is with her alone unless he is protecting her then he will also be OOC. Other than that he will be his usual self. I will also put a prologue in this chapter with the character info so you can get an idea of what the story will have in store, also there is a couple of details that will not be in her character info but if you read the prologue you may be able to figure some of it out. If not then I guess you will just have to wait and see what I am talking about.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Naruto, I do however own the plot of this story and Yumi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

NAME: Yuki (first name, meaning Snow) Takara (last name meaning, treasure)

AGE: 19

B-DAY: July 19

PERSON SHE LOVES: Itachi Uchiha

APPERANCE: Yuki has shoulder length reddish brown hair. Her eyes are a dark purple color. She wears a fishnet top under a black tank top. She wears blue Capri pants and the traditional sandals. She stands at 5 feet 2 inches. She also wears the akatsuki cloak.

BACKGROUND: Yuki lived in the village of Konaha until she turned 16. She ran away from the village to join the Akatsuki because she killed her little brother and helped the love of her life kill off his clan. She was accepted into the Akatsuki with open arms. She scratched a line through her headband which she wears on her stomach.

OTHER: She has a locket that she wears that her little brother gave her two weeks before she killed him. She did not mean to kill her brother but he got in front of one of the Uchiha's who she was trying to kill.

(You will find out the rest as the story goes on)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PROLOGUE

As I sit her in the medical ward in the hideout all I can do is think about the stupid mistake I made in the battle and what it cost me.

"Yuki?" I hear Itachi ask.

"Yes, Itachi?" I ask and I turn in the direction of his voice.

"I am so sorry about what happened, it was not your fault, and it was my stupid little brother who did this to you." Itachi replied.

"No, it is my fault, I should have gotten out of his line of fire, but I do not think I will be able to live if I lose you. I just hope that Leader lets me continue to go on missions once I learn to cope with my disability." I said.

"You will continue to go on missions…after some special training; I already spoke with leader about the matter." Itachi said. I then felt the bed sink down and his arms go around me. "He wants me to take you to an old friend of his to help me with your training, so once you are recovered enough to travel I will take you and we will overcome this little problem." Itachi said while keeping his voice calm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ if you did not figure out what the little problem is then you will find out in due time, the prologue will not be in the last chapter but towards the middle of the story, possibly sometime in the beginning I am not sure when the battle mentioned will happen. Sorry this one is so short but the next one will be longer and I will put the 1st chapter up soon. Until then ttfn!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ here is the first chapter I really hope you all like this story I am writing. I will try to make it 25 chapters but in the end I think it will be around 30 or so. I will try to post as often as possible, but when school starts I will only be posting on Saturday and Sunday.

DISCLAIMER~ I don't own Naruto. I do won Yuki and the plot to this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up in the bed next to my partner's bed. I saw Itachi was not in his bed and I then heard the shower running. Got out of bed and quietly made my way into the bathroom. I slowly and quietly took off all of my cloths and got into the shower. I wrapped my arms around Itachi's waist. "Hey baby." I said.

"Hey sexy." Itachi said. He then leaned down and placed his lips to mine. Our eyes slowly closed and Itachi licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I decided to mess with him a bit this morning and kept my mouth closed. He growled and then lowered his arms to my butt and gave a squeeze. I was not expecting that so I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss we then heard a banging on the door.

"HEY LEADER WANTS YOU TWO IN HIS OFFICE!" We heard the irritated voice of Kisame shout.

Itachi and I got out of the shower and got dressed. We walked down to leader's office. Itachi knocked on the door and when Leader called for us to enter we walked in.

"I want the two of you to go to Konaha and capture Naruto Uzamaki; he is the host to the nine tailed fox." Leader said.

"Yes sir, when do we leave and how long should the mission take?" I asked, knowing Itachi would just nod and leave.

"You leave as soon as you pack, and you have a week." Leader replied then dismissed us.

Itachi and I walked to our room and Itachi paced for the both of us. "Three days to get there, one to capture Naruto Uzamaki, and three to return." I said once Itachi finished packing our bags.

"Sounds right, let's move." Itachi replied. We then walked out of the base and started to run towards Konaha. We ran into some ninja's from Suna and easily beat them. We continued to run through the trees until the sunset. Itachi let me sleep first. I then took watch when Itachi went to sleep. When the sun rose we ate. And so it went for the three days of travel.

We got to Konaha on the third day. "Itachi, how the hell are we supposed to get into the damn village, we both betrayed them." I said.

"Easy, we wait till night fall and we get in and take the idiot and we start our journey back home, we can take four days to get back since we got here earlier than expected." Itachi replied. He then placed his lips to mine and we kissed passionately until the need for air became to great. When we broke apart Itachi and I sat down to wait for the sun to go down.

When the sun set Itachi and I made our way into the village. We jumped onto a roof so we would not be spotted. We then masked our chakra. "Do you know where he lives?" Itachi asked, knowing I was friends with Naruto when we used to live here.

'Assuming he still lives in the apartment he was in all those years ago then yes, I do." I replied.

"Good, you will go and get him, he may come willingly if you go to get him, if he puts up a fight you know what to do, just do not kill him, I love you, please be careful." Itachi said.

"Okay and I love you too, I am always careful." I replied. I then took off jumping from roof top to roof top until I got to Naruto's apartment. I let myself in through the window. I saw Naruto asleep on the couch surrounded by the infamous ramen containers. "This should be easy." I whispered. I made a move to grab him when he sprung to life.

"You will not get away with this!" He shouted.

"Naruto, just come with me, please, I do not want to hurt you, but if I must I will." I said calmly.

"Y-Yuki?" Naruto asked with shock in his voice.

"Yes, Naruto, now please, come with me or I will bring you by force." I replied calmly.

"You betrayed us! You said we would be friends for ever and now you are with the Akatsuki!" he yelled.

"Naruto you do not know my reasons, so shut up and come on!" I said my calm demeanor slowly going away.

"Why?" Naruto whispered.

"BECAUSE I KILLED MY BROTHER! I HELPED ITACHI KILL HIS CLAN! NOW HURRY THE HELL UP AND GET YOUR ASS MOVING SO WE CAN THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

Naruto did not reply he just took a kunai from his pouch and ran at me and tried to cut me. I dodged his attack and I punched him in the gut. He came at me again and I simply blocked and hit a pressure point on his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder and jumped out the window and onto a roof. I ran all the way back to Itachi. Itachi tied up Naruto and we ran out of the village.

When we were a good distance away from the village we stopped. I tied Naruto to a tree with my chakra so he could not escape. Itachi started a fire while I went to find food. I found and killed three rabbits. Itachi put them on sticks and put them over the fire. I sat down and put my head on Itachi's shoulder.

"Who knew I would be the enemy of my old best friend." I mumbled.

"You knew what you were signing up for." Itachi replied. He then placed a kiss on my head in attempt to sooth me.

Naruto stirred and opened his eyes. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he realized he could not move.

"What the hell?!" He yelled shocked.

"I told you that you were coming with me even if by force." I said as I moved away from Itachi. Itachi and I ate after we fed Naruto.

"Why the hell did you do this?! They would have forgiven you! They would have helped you!" Naruto yelled.

"I did it because I had to." I replied while looking at Itachi.

"Did he force you?!" Naruto asked.

"No, he asked for my help and I gave it to him, because I love him!" I yelled.

"Is that true?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"Yes." Itachi replied simply.

Somehow Naruto managed to break the binds and as soon as he did this Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura appeared.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed.

"Yuki?!" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yes." I replied calmly.

Sakura and Kakashi came at me while Naruto and Sasuke went after Itachi. I knocked Sakura out with ease, and I did the same for Kakashi. Itachi knocked out Naruto and I tied him back up. And then helped Itachi with Sasuke. When Sasuke was out we grabbed Naruto and ran. We did not stop the rest of the way to the hideout and made it in two days.

"Lock him in confinement, Leader said we will do the Jutsu in two days time." Kisame said as we entered. Itachi nodded and took Naruto and locked him up. Of course that just meant that trouble would arrive soon.

Itachi and I went to our room and got cleaned up, knowing that leader would not let us rest for two days. We then walked to his office ready for our next mission.

"I need you two to return to Konaha, and keep an eye out for two days. When you return we will do the jutsu to remove the demon from Naruto Uzamaki." Leader said. Itachi nodded and we left.

"Let's move." Itachi said once we packed. I nodded and we made it to Konaha in half a day. We set up camp where we could see the gates. We found a cave close by and moved our camp there.

"Itachi, I have a bad feeling that something is going to go down." I whispered.

"I do to, wait do you sense that?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, it feels like your brother…" I replied.

Sasuke then appeared in front of Itachi. Sasuke punched Itachi and Itachi jumped over him and out of the cave. I followed Itachi. Sasuke threw a kunai at Itachi and from the speed it was going and the spot he aimed at I knew Itachi would die if I did not do something. I jumped in front of the Kunai only to have it scrape right above my eyes. Itachi shoved me out of the way and another Kunai was thrown, only this time at me. Itachi lunged at Sasuke. I tried to doge but the kunai hit my leg. I fell back and my head hit a sharp rock. I slipped into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N~ this was the battle I mentioned. So anyway, sorry about the cliff hanger but I will post the next chapter tomorrow, or later tonight, depends on if I get bored or not.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ here is the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Naruto, but I do own Yuki and the plot of this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Someone took Naruto Uzamaki." I heard Leader say to who I am assuming is the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Tobi knows who did it! Tobi saw them!" Tobi, the Akatsuki's Naruto said.

"Who did it Tobi?" I heard leader ask to humor him.

"Tobi saw Kakashi Hatake come in and get Naruto! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi replied.

"No Tobi is an idiot." I mumbled.

"Yuki un are you okay un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, just have a head ache and can you take the gauze off of my eyes?" I asked.

"Yuki, there is no gauze on your eyes." Kisame replied.

"Why can't I see?!" I asked.

"Because when you hit your head on the rock, you hit the part of your head that protects the part of the brain that gives you sight." Kisame replied.

"Here un, take these pills they will help un." Deidara said. "With the headache un." He added.

I reached out my hand trying to find Deidara's hand so I could take the pills. Deidara put them in my outstreached hand and handed me a glass of water once I had the pills in my mouth. I swallowed the pills and laid back down.

"Leader, what are we going to do about Naruto?" I asked.

"You will be doing nothing. Everyone is dismissed, Itachi take Yuki to the medical ward until I figure out what to do with a disabled Akatsuki member." Leader ordered.

Once everyone was gone Itachi picked me up bridal style and carried me to the medical ward. I turned my head into his chest and I started to cry about what would happen to me.

"Shhh, it will all be okay, I will go talk to leader to see if we can figure something out," Itachi said in attempt to sooth me.

"Itachi what the hell am I going to do?! The Akatsuki has no room for a blind member!" I yelled.

"Like I said, we will figure something out, Deidara wants to speak to you and leader wants me, so I will be back soon." Itachi said.

I felt the bed shift and then sink down once more.

"Deidara?" I asked.

"Yeah, have any questions un?" Deidara asked.

"Will I ever get my sight back?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Well if we were not S-Ranked criminals then we would have a chance at finding someone to help you un, but since we are S-ranked criminals then there is not much we can do un." Deidara replied.

"So I am going to be blind forever?!" I asked.

"I am sorry un, but yes un." Deidara answered simply.

"Can you leave, please?" I asked not wanting to break down in front of him. I felt the bed shift and I heard the door close softly.

_I am a blind S-ranked criminal, what the hell is going to happen? Is leader going to kick me out? Is he going to kill me? If he kills me will Itachi kill himself or find someone else?_ I decided to stop thinking because it was only making matters worse. "I wonder if this would have happened if I would have stayed in the village." I whispered. I griped the locket around my neck. "I am so sorry my little brother…I swear I did not mean to harm you…mother and father hate me…I love you little brother and I hope to see you soon…ha yeah right I screwed up…is this a punishment brother? I can never again look at a picture of you; all I can do is picture you in my dreams…" I said to myself.

It has been a few hours since Itachi left to talk to leader, or at least I think it has. Maybe it has been mere minutes. All I can think about in this stupid bed in the medical ward is the mistake I made and what is cost me.

"Yuki?" I hear Itachi ask me as he enters the room.

"Yes, Itachi?" I asked in response as I turn in the direction of his voice.

"I am so sorry about what happened, it was not your fault, it was my stupid little brother who did this to you." Itachi replied.

"No, it is my fault, I should not have gotten in his line of fire, but I did not want to lose you, so I did then you pushed me back in attempt to help me and he threw a kunai at me, I should have taken the hit so I did not fall and hit my head, I just hope leader lets me continue with my missions once I learn to cope with this disability." I whispered.

"You will continue to go on missions…after some special training; I already spoke with leader about the matter." Itachi said. I then felt the bed sink down and his arms go around me. "He wants me to take you to an old friend of his to help me with your training, so once you are recovered enough to travel I will take you and we will overcome this little problem." Itachi said while keeping his voice calm.

"Okay, when will I be deemed fit enough to travel?" I asked.

"When Deidara gives you the all clear." Itachi replied.

I released to locket in my hand and wrapped my arms around what I thought to be Itachi's waist and I felt him move my hands down slightly. He lowered my head to his chest knowing I was about to cry. I let the tears fall.

"Itachi, Leader needs you to bring Yuki to him so he can talk to the both of you about her 'special' training." I heard the calm voice of Sasori.

"hn." Itachi replied. I calmed down enough to remove my head from his chest.

Itachi helped me stand up and he put his arm around my waist so I would not run into anything. We walked to leader's office and Itachi knocked on the door. We heard a muffled come in and Itachi lead me into the office.

"Yuki, as you know I am sending you and Itachi to an old friend of mine to train you to cope and fight with your disability." Leader said.

"Yes" I whispered.

"I will change the hideout a bit to help you find your way around." Leader then said.

"How sir?" I asked confused.

"I will get some brail signs made and put the signs up in their correct location, living room, everyone bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, meeting room, and the bathrooms." Leader replied. "You will be learning brail with my old friend as well." He added.

"Yes sir." I replied quietly.

"Why so quiet?" Leader asked.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU REACT I YOU COULD SEE ONE MINUTE AND WERE BLIND THE NEXT?!" I yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Leader yelled back.

"Sorry, sir, I am just upset, this is all new to me." I whispered.

"I understand that, it is new to all of us, now you two go pack enough for two weeks, Deidara has given the all clear, my friend should be able to train you in 12 days time, which gives you one day to travel there and back." Leader said.

"I will learn brail that fast sir?" I asked.

"No, he is only teaching you the things you will need to know, such as how to read our names so you can find our rooms, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and dining room" Leader answered.

"Thank you for allowing me this chance to learn to cope and keep my position." I said.

"You're welcome, can't let blindness make me lose one of my best members now can I?" Leader asked rhetorically. "Dismissed." Leader added.

Itachi took me to our room. He helped me find the bed and packed for us.

"Leader said you two must leave first thing in the morning, Itachi, he said he gave you a map of where to go." Kisame said then the door shut signaling that he left.

Itachi helped me to shower without getting the gauze wet and helping me find what was what. He then helped me to get dressed and tucked me into the bed that felt larger than my normal twin size bed.

"Itachi, why does the bed feel bigger?" I asked.

"Because leader decided since we are in a relationship and partners and had sex on some of our missions that we could share a bed." Itachi answered. I then felt the bed sink down and Itachi wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you so much Itachi." I whispered.

"I love you too Yuki. When I first met you back at the academy I knew you were the one for me. I am glad you helped me with my mission to destroy my clan, and I am sorry that your little brother got in your way, if I could go back in time I would, just to push your brother out of the way, I hated to see you so upset, and I hate when you wake up from nightmares about that night." Itachi replied.

I snuggled even closer to him (if possible) and I fell into a light sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N~ Hope you like it, I will try to get the next chapter up sometime today or tonight. Please review!!! Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Okay here is the next chapter, I would really appreciate a review or two. Someone that likes the story please review so I can have some reason to continue this story.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Naruto, I do own the plot for my story, and I own Yuki, I am simply borrowing the rest of the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey babe, you need to wake up, we need to grab a bite to eat and head out." Itachi said while he rubbed my back.

I sat up and Itachi helped me to dress and helped me brush my hair and teeth. "Itachi, before we eat I have a favor to ask." I said.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Can you cut my bangs so they cover my eyes?" I asked him.

"Of course." Itachi replied, knowing why I wanted them covered. He put my long bangs in front of my face. They fell to my chin. I felt Itachi pick them up and cut them so they fell just under my eyes. He then led me to the dining room and helped me to sit in my spot. He then sat next to me.

"What's with the new look?" Konan, the only other female asked.

"I figured since I can't use my eyes, why not cover them up." I replied softly.

"Okay, but I thought you could use them just like anyone else." Konan said confused.

"You must have been absent when Itachi and I returned from our mission. I hit a certain spot on my head after dodging a kunai and I am now blind." I replied.

"Sweet, does that mean this is your last day here or something?" Konan asked.

"No, she will be getting trained by an old friend of mine." Leader answered.

"But what use do we have for a blind girl?" Konan asked in response.

"Well, I cannot lose one of my most powerful members." Leader replied flatly.

Itachi handed me my fork and I ate what I found out was eggs. Once Itachi and I finished we left to find the person who would help me over the next twelve days. Itachi carried me on his back, so that I would not hurt myself.

"We are here; we should probably sleep before we start her training." Itachi said to who I am assuming is Leader's old friend.

"Very well, let us at least introduce ourselves." The man replied.

"I am Yuki Takara." I said.

"I am Itachi Uchiha." Itachi told the man.

"Well you two may address me as Master." The man replied.

"Very well." Itachi and I replied.

Itachi started to move and I am assuming he was following the man to the room we would be staying in. "There is a bathroom down the hall." Master said then the door slammed shut signaling that he left.

"Itachi, can you take me to the bathroom?" I asked embarrassed about the fact that he had to help me get to the bathroom to do something personal.

"Yes, babe, no need to be embarrassed about it, it is normal." Itachi replied. He led me to the bathroom and to the toilet and I heard the door shut quietly. I did my business and found the sink on my own I washed my hands and then I heard the door open. I felt Itachi's hands take lead me back to the bedroom.

"Lets get some sleep, Master said that he will start your training tomorrow, he said you will be learning the things in brail that leader requested on our last day here." Itachi told me. I nodded and Itachi helped me get dressed and get into the bed. I snuggled into Itachi when I felt his arms go around me.

"Itachi, what time is it?" I asked.

"10, it took us the whole day to get here." He answered.

"Okay, I love you, and I am glad that you are still with me, even though I am blind." I replied.

"I love you too; blind, deaf or mute, nothing will change that. I am standing by you because I care so much about you." Itachi said in response. That was all I needed and I fell into a deep slumber by the love of my life.

I woke up to "GET UP WE HAVE TO START TRAINING!"

"Yes master." Itachi and I groaned in unison. Master slammed the door shut. Itachi helped me get dressed and he too got ready. He then lead me to what I am guessing is the training grounds.

"Now, you must first learn about your enhanced senses, smell, and hearing." Master said. "Itachi please step over here." He added.

I heard Itachi's soft footsteps move towards the voice of master.

"Tell me what you hear." Master ordered.

I listened and heard the trees rustling in the gentle breeze that was blowing, I heard the birds in the distance, and I even heard the buzzing of bees. "I hear the trees, about two birds and I hear bees." I replied calmly.

"Now tell me what you smell." Master said.

I took a breath, and I smelled the morning dew on the grass and I smelled Itachi's shampoo. "I smell the dew, and Itachi's shampoo." I answered.

"Very good, it will not be to hard to train you, we may get done faster than I anticipated." Master drawled.

"What next?" I asked.

"We fight." Master replied simply.

"How the hell do you expect me to fight? I can't see a damn thing!" I said in response.

"You use your other senses, Itachi, walk to that tree when I say go, Yuki tell me the direction he is going from the vibrations you feel coming from the ground, go." Master said.

I felt the small movements of Itachi's steps, though I am not sure how. I could tell he was moving east then he stopped after about 10 steps. "He took 10 steps to the east." I said.

"Yes, now Itachi stand back, Yuki, we fight." Master said calmly.

"Master, if I can get this down today, can we do the brail tomorrow, then will Itachi be able to leave?" I asked.

"No you will stay here after we finish up tomorrow if all goes well, so you can practice reading the necessary things and practice fighting, when the 12th day ends you will be leaving the day after that." Master replied, and then I heard the clink of metal.

I grabbed a Kunai from my pouch and stood my ground. I heard Master throw the kunai he was holding. It was coming at me from the right so I took a step to the left. I then charged in the direction that the kunai came from, I pined master to the ground and held the kunai to his throat.

"How did you adapt so fast? It took my brother two years to get this down." Master said once I released him.

"I have always been a natural fighter." I replied.

"Very well, you and Itachi have the rest of the day off, go do whatever, and you will learn brail tomorrow then for the duration of your stay you practice." Master said.

Itachi lead me to the bedroom and sat me on the bed.

"So you did very well." Itachi said.

"I know…" I mumbled.

"How did you do that?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, it is like I felt the presence of my brother and he was guiding me the whole time." I replied. I did not realize I was crying until Itachi took me into his arms and held me. I clamped my hand around the locket.

"Thank you brother." I whispered ever so softly.

"Let's get cleaned up and then get some sleep." Itachi said. I nodded and Itachi helped me to the bathroom and helped me to get cleaned up. He then helped me get dressed. He then took his shower, and then he took me to the dining room where I smelled sushi.

I pushed Itachi away and found a chair on my own. Itachi sat down beside me and we ate. We then went to the bedroom, Itachi did not lead me, and I instead followed his footsteps. When we got into the bed I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N~ Okay so I do not know much about being blind, but for the sake of my story she is adapting fast. The next chapter will have the other 11 days of her stay so each day will be training and practicing reading, but it will be worth it to see the end of the next chapter trust me. The next chapter will be up later today, or tonight. Peace out!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ Sorry id did not post when I said I would, but I just had a birthday on the 22nd and I had a friend over, she just went home today, so I had no time to write. Anyway here is the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER~ I only own Yuki and the plot to this story, I do not own Naruto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi woke me up gently. I sat up and turned my head in the direction of Itachi. "Master wants you to learn the list of things Leader sent, in brail to help you get around the base easier, he thinks you will pick up fairly quickly, he then wants me to help you practice fighting." Itachi said. I nodded and we got ready and found master in the dining room. I learned how to read the names of the member's, bathroom, meeting room, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom in brail. I picked up on it fairly quickly and had it down by dinner. Master allowed Itachi and I to eat.

After we ate Master sent Itachi and I out to fight. I did not let Itachi lead me, I insisted I follow him. After a small argument he let me. Once we got to the training ground I heard the footsteps of two maybe three other ninja's. I put my hand out towards Itachi.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Two maybe three ninja's in the bush about 5 meters away." I whispered. Just then I heard the clinging of metal.

"Foolish little brother, you will never bet me." I heard Itachi say.

"Ha you retards led us straight to your hideout!" I heard Naruto shout.

"Actually Naruto, our base is nowhere near here, I was getting special training." I replied calmly. I pulled a kunai and walked in the direction of Naruto's voice.

"What's with the new look?" Naruto asked.

"I figured why show my eyes if I have no use for them…" I replied as I cut him with the kunai.

"Hmm so she is blind…this should be easy." I heard the familiar voice of Iruka say.

"If you think she is blind you are crazy Iruka, she has perfect sight." Naruto said in his usual cocky tone.

"Actually Naruto, your beloved friend Sasuke cost me my sight." I replied. I then threw a kunai in the direction that Iruka's voice came from. I heard I hiss of pain and knew I hit my mark. I then punched Naruto. I heard another hiss of pain and then, "Foolish little brother you never stood a chance."

"I will get you Itachi." Sasuke's week voice stated.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted then I heard him run in the direction of Sasuke. I followed.

"NO!!! Sasuke, don't die!!!!!!!!" I heard Naruto scream. I then heard someone stop breathing.

"I will get you Itachi." Naruto stated and then I heard his and Iruka's retreating form. I did not hear nor sense the kunai that hit me.

"OW SHIT!" I screamed.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Itachi asked.

"Other than the bleeding wound on my arm I am just dandy." I answered sarcastically.

Itachi took my bleeding arm in his hand and attempted to bandage it, but I heard laughter so I jerked my arm away.

"Father?" I whispered.

"Yes my daughter, I will kill you for you killed your brother." My father replied.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled.

I ran at my father with a kunai drawn. I sliced his arm. He punched my face and I coughed up a small amount of blood. I then shakily took scroll from my pouch. I bit my thumb and did the summoning jutsu. I summoned my dogs. They attacked my father. After a few screams of pain I heard my father retreat.

Itachi carried me back into master's house after I released my jutsu. "What happened?" Master's calm voice asked.

"Long story short, we ran into some old 'friends'" I answered putting air quotations around 'friends'. Master must have nodded because the next thing I felt was a bed. Itachi fixed up my cuts from the battle then he pulled me into his arms.

"You were amazing for someone who just became blind." Itachi said.

"It is not to hard, like I said the other day, I feel like my brother is guiding me through the fighting, the reading was fairly simple, you just have to know what the different bumps mean. I just wish my father would give up trying to kill me, I mean I am an S-rank criminal now, you think he would be smart enough to stop." I replied.

"Yes, but my brother was just as stubborn about killing me, until he died." Itachi told me.

"Yes, I know, I miss my brother…" I whispered.

"I know, it will be okay, he is always with you, he knows you did not mean to kill him." Itachi whispered in my ear.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Did I ever tell you why I killed my clan and asked for your help?" Itachi asked me.

"No you did not." I said wondering why he was bringing this up after four years.

"Well, my clan was planning on over throwing the village, and therefore the Hokage asked me to kill off my clan, my family." Itachi said. "I left Sasuke alive because I loved him…I asked for your help because as you know I am in love with you and I would not have been able to leave after doing that without you and I know you would not go unless you did something bad, your brother dying was not part of my plan, believe me on that, I love you Yuki." He finished.

"Wow…" was all I could say. "I love you too." I added after a minute or two of silence.

"Umm...Itachi?" I asked.

"Yes my love?" Itachi asked wanting me to continue.

"Can we…can we make love tonight?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Itachi replied before pressing his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He slowly pushed me down on the bed, I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

~*~*~(a/n~ sorry I am not going to write a lemon in this story so use your imagination in this spot)~*~*~

I laid my head on Itachi's bare chest. He had his arm wrapped around my naked form. The blanket wrapped tightly around the both of us.

"You two will be leaving tomorrow, your leader thinks since she can fight so well and can read the brail that the two of you should be able to go on missions in a few days, he said you have two days to get back, so I suggest you leave in the morning." Master said.

"yes Master, and thank you." I replied.

"Your welcome." Master replied. I then heard soft footsteps and the door shut softly.

"Was he just in here?" I asked.

"Yes." Itachi replied. I blushed and Itachi kissed my forehead and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I stated before falling aseep in the arms of the love of my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*

A/N~ Okay, I know I said I would stretch the 11 days and the travel day in this chapter, but I had a better idea, so yeah. I hope you like it, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	6. SORRY!

Okay I really hate to do this, but I am running out of ideas for this story. I am so sorry, but it is on hold until further notice. I hope you guys will still keep your eyes peeled for updates; I plan on updating as soon as I get an idea. I feel really bad about doing this but alas it has to be done. I do however plan on taking a crack at writing a Supernatural fanfic while I have the idea still fresh in my mind, the first chapter of that will probably either be up after I watch the new episode, or sometime on Sunday. I will be posting a note identical to this on the story, "What is this?" Just for the people who read that story only, so if you are subscribed to me then don't bother reading that note if you read this one. Once again I apologize.

Oh before I forget I am gonna tell you just a little bit about something for the Supernatural fanfic…if you have ever read "The Chronicles of Narnia: Naruto Style" on quizilla written by fallinkibagaarafangirl, or "Harry Potter: The untold Story" also written by them, then I am NOT copying any of their ideas, that is mine and my best friends work, she is fallinkiba and I am gaarafangirl. That being said, if fallinkiba from quizilla is reading this then I am sorry for doing this story without you, but the idea just came to me so yeah. But anyway the type of story this is going to be is where a girl gets put in another world, which is all I am saying you will find out more when I post the actual story.


	7. Chapter 7 AN

Okay you guys here is the deal with my stories….ALL Naruto stories have come to an end, I am sorry if this upsets any of you, but I am not getting any feedback on them what so ever. I love you guys who did review in the beginning but now that no one is reviewing the Naruto stories are discontinued, I will leave them up just for the heck of it.

My Supernatural series, I am actually going to write the first of many one-shots with our little family from my series. Umm…I was actually considering doing yet another fanfic about Dean and Sam, but I decided against it because I am getting feedback on my characters in the series I wrote. The first one shot will be up either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow.

Also, I did have a fictionpress account under this username, but I am no longer going to use it due to the fact that my stories on that account suck eggs. I did start another one under a different username, and if you want to check out the story I have there the username is keiko93 Ummm…you don't have to look at it if you doing like lesbian relationships, hell or even stories about bi-sexual girls, because that is what will be on that account. I explained on the profile. Until I figure out how to delete an account on then I will just be deleting everything in the tokiohotelluver93 account on that site, this one will stay here I promise. Anyway like I said I will not be writing any more Naruto, but I will try to post the first on many one-shots in my Supernatural series tonight or tomorrow.

I will be posting this note on every single story, so if you are subscribed to my author alerts then only read this one. Talk to you all later! :)


End file.
